Something to Look Forward To
by dirty-darella
Summary: It’s Harry’s last Day at Hogwarts. Something sexy happens. His name is Draco Malfoy.


Harry stalked Hogwart's halls, running his hands over the cold stone that had been more of a home to him over the past seven years than any other he had known. He had decided one last prowl around the castle would be fitting before the train ride — a tribute to all the times he had walked the halls over his school years. Having already packed his invisibility cloak safely away in his trunk he was only going to make a quick round before anyone missed him.

He turned a corner and sighed as he glanced out the arched windows. A pinch of sadness squeezed his chest as he looked to the Quidditch pitch. He paused to cross his arms and lean his forehead against the glass, letting the memories dance through his head. The feel of the broom, the hunt for the snitch, all were over and done with; he'd miss Quidditch a lot. It wasn't just that he was going to miss things, it was that he had nothing to look forward to anymore. School was ending and everyone he knew was going their separate ways. He wouldn't see Ron and Hermonie as much, he'd probably lose contact with all his dorm mates, and he'd be forced to grow up and get a job. None of that sounded very appealing.

One last glance out the window, then he pushed away and continued his ambling walk — still stuck on memories of flying; imagining the wind rushing through his hair and whipping around his cloths. He was completely unprepared when he passed an abandoned classroom and a hand snaked out to tug him inside. Disoriented by the sudden pull he went crashing down to the floor and rolled ungracefully with an audible thump. He heard the door click shut and the swishing of fabric while he scrambled to his feet, ignoring the sting of pain from his shoulder's impact to the floor and turned around to look for his attacker.

No one was there.

When a soft voice whispered "Hello, Potter," close to his ear he jumped with an undignified yelp and spun around.

"Malfoy," he growled at the smirking Slytherin. His hand went reflexively to his back pocket and a prickle of panic shot over his skin as he realized his wand wasn't there.

The smirk turned into a malicious grin when Malfoy held up first his wand, than Harry's. Panic grew to outright terror. Harry cursed himself under his breath for getting into such a stupidly dangerous situation.

"The hell do you want?" he asked, keeping his voice as steady as he could in refusal to let the Slytherin know how shaken he was.

Amusement swam around in Malfoy's gray eyes as he pouted. "Such hostility, really Potter. And all I wanted was to give you a good-bye gift." Harry tensed, waiting for the hex, or the punch, or whatever Malfoy had in mind. Probably a hex. Wouldn't want to bruise up those pretty hands of his.

Slowly, with even movements Malfoy tucked Harry's wand up his sleeve and swaggered forward with his own still pointed at the nervous Gryffindor. As he took a few steps toward Harry he spoke in a low, silky voice.

"I'm tired of you always looking at me like that. Hostile, or annoyed, or angry, or disgusted." While he talked his left hand trailed slightly up and down his wand, fingers tracing over it suggestively and Harry chastised himself for feeling a pang of arousal at a time like this.

Harry hadn't even realized he had been backing up until he suddenly pressed into the hardness of a wall. It was cruelly unyielding, firm and cold, gritty underneath his hands. He wished Malfoy would hurry up and hex him; the apprehension of it was terrible. But Malfoy just continued to talk.

"Your good-bye gift is a present to me too, Potter." He paused, and then continued in a soft, almost pained tone, "I'm going to change the way you look at me."

Harry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Malfoy was so predictable, no doubt harboring thoughts of being praised and worshipped like he was the best thing since sliced bread. More than that though, Harry wanted to roll his eyes at his own reaction to Malfoy's silky-voice, he couldn't believe the flashes of fantasies his mind conjured up at the blond saying other, more sensual things in that tone of voice. So distracted by his thoughts he shrieked, er- a manly shriek of course, when a whispered spell suddenly had his hands being bound above his head, attached to the wall.

A little more hastily than before, Malfoy tucked his wand away with Harry's and then he was leaning in so close Harry could feel the heat and smell the scent of his proximity. Malfoy's hands were placed on the wall on either side of Harry's head, encasing him even more. The Slytherin leaned in close to his ear and whispered sensually, practically purring, "Haaarrrry."

A shiver ran down his body. He closed his eyes and tried to squeeze himself further into the wall. Damned if that voice wasn't going to pop up in his wet dreams from now on. Not that he had wet dreams about Malfoy; they just included another boy with platinum blond hair and gray eyes, of course. Er wait, a blond _girl _with gray eyes. Yeah.

"Haaarrrry," Malfoy purred again, and Harry could feel fingers gently raking over his chest, touching so softly and gently over the thin fabric of his shirt. His cock swelled in an instant just from those gentle, soft, milky skin fingers touching his chest and he cursed his body.

"Are you hard for me, Harry?"

The Gryffindor could feel soft lips gracing his ear as that voice whispered seemingly straight down to his cock. Yes, yes he was very hard, embarrassingly enough. What the hell was Malfoy doing?

He felt the soft press of lips, a gentle kiss on the skin just below his ear and Harry had to bite his bottom lip to prevent making a verbal reaction to the sensation.

"Are you?" Malfoy whispered, sounding decidedly amused.

Harry summoned all his strength into keeping his voice forceful as he said, "What the fuck are you doing?" Although his mind was screaming _what the hell are you saying that for? This is just getting good! _But he reasonably explained to it that this was DRACO MALFOY and he was TIED TO THE WALL AT HIS MERCY. Okay so that explanation didn't really help the bulge in his pants any.

Malfoy pushed away and Harry opened his eyes to meet desperate gray ones suddenly searching his face. A look of uncertainty flashed for a moment before it was replaced by an unreadable expression; and then the blond leaned back into him. This time his body pressed against Harry's, whose cock gave a twitch of approval at the feel of Malfoy's warm body so close.

The pale fingers returned their gentle caress, this time just under the collar of his shirt and the warm sensation of flesh against his sent electric sparks all over his body. He was painfully hard now, need and arousal growing mercilessly and he found himself wishing that those fingers would travel south. Quite a bit south.

And then Malfoy, the bastard, licked a line up Harry's neck and gently bit his ear, causing a whimper to escape as a warm sensation spread through his body. A soft chuckle against his neck followed with a repeated whisper. "Are you hard for me?"

With those nimble fingers gracing further down his shirt and a sudden sucking mouth on his neck apparently connected directly to his weeping cock, all his self-control melted away. He arched into Malfoy's body and whimpered a "yes."

He could feel Malfoy moving back and cursed the damn restraints holding his arms for not allowing him to pull the Slytherin back into him. Malfoy's face returned to gaze at him, this time his eyes were positively smoldering, dark and glazed.

"Yes. Just like that Harry. I want you to look at me just like that."

Malfoy slightly aligned his body and thrust his hips into Harry's, causing both boys to moan when their erections rubbed together. The thought of Malfoy hard because of this, because of HIM was erotic as hell. When he thrust again, harder this time, Harry gasped, "Oh god."

Malfoy's hands settled on Harry's hips and pulled as he thrust against them. The sensation was amazing, the Gryffindor's head shot back as rub after rub of his erection had him panting and getting closer to that glorious end. But then Malfoy was pulling back and Harry made a frustrated groan and tugged at his restraints once again.

"Yes. I'll remember that look forever. Forever." Malfoy was panting too, eyes peering into Harry's. "Do you want me to keep touching you? Will you let me? You haven't told me to stop."

Harry's lust-ridden brain had a small debate about that. Hadn't he? No, he hadn't. Huh. Well he sure as hell didn't want Draco to stop now. His fucking wet dreams were turning into a reality. He arched his body, trying to gain back that marvelous contact with the Slytherin and whispered, "keep going."

The blond moaned and latched his mouth back onto Harry's throat, sucking and grazing his teeth over the pulse point. A ghosting of fingers over the painful bulge in the Gryffindor's pants and Harry was shamelessly trying to thrust into that teasing contact. But the touches remained unfairly light and tantalizing and were driving Harry completely mad.

Another soft chuckle, then a whispered "Beg me" against his ear.

Wasn't it just like the git to go from asking 'will you let me' to 'beg me'. But then a strong palm was pressed against his cock and Harry really didn't care so much all of the sudden.

"Please. Please Draco, please." He begged in a breathy voice, even using the name he never dared to outside of his dreams. Draco groaned and began to fumble with Harry's belt buckle, drawing down the zipper and then pulling the trousers down his hips. Those wonderful, wonderful hands were moving softly up his inner thighs and Harry knew, he could feel the Slytherin staring at him but couldn't do any more than pant and groan with his head thrown back into the wall, eyes screwed shut.

The hands were moved, one to gently squeeze his cock through his boxers, the other to run over his balls. The sensation of those hands on him were incredible, he wanted to praise and worship Draco Malfoy just for having such wonderful hands. The best things since sliced bread, in his opinion.

"Harry, look at me." Draco's voice commanded huskily and really, how could Harry refuse? He was not disappointed in the least when he opened his eyes just to see Draco drop to his knees and gently slide Harry's boxers down to release his hard, straining erection from the confines of the fabric.

Harry moaned, doing his best not to come just from the amazing sight alone. Draco on his knees looking up at him just screamed sexy.

"Watch me." The hands returned, this time directly on his skin. One curled around his cock, slowly pulling up and down, the other rolling his balls. And then a warm tongue was licking- LICKING his cock and Harry could feel his balls starting to tighten.

"I- Draco I can't..." And then the blond took the head of his cock in his mouth and started sucking fiercely and the sensation of that warm heat surrounding and sucking was too much. Harry gasped, moaned, whimpered and was coming and coming harder than he ever had, wave after wave of shudders wracked his body as he pulsed his release into Draco's mouth. The blond lapped at his softening cock until it was clean then looked back up.

Harry must have made quite a sight, his body dropping bonelessly, supported now only by the restraints around his wrists. Panting, with half lidded eyes, his head fell forward. When Draco placed a gentle kiss to his thigh the intimate gesture caused a warmth to swell in his chest. Damn his restraints, he wanted to pull Draco up, run his hands through that silvery-blond hair, hold him, kiss him, anything.

Suddenly feeling shy and slightly embarrassed from the way the blond's eyes were looking him up and down hungrily, Harry racked his brains for something to say. Although, when a seventeen-year-old boy has just had a mind-blowing orgasm, his conversational skills are sure to suffer just a bit. This was no different for Harry who panted out, "best... fucking... gift... ever."

But never the less it did cause the Slytherin to smile, not a smirk but a genuine smile at him and Harry decided that Draco really had a lovely smile. With lovely lips. That he still wanted to kiss. "Please release my restraints," he whispered.

Draco's smile turned sad and he stood. All the sudden he seemed very small as he asked quietly, "If I do, will you hit me?"

Harry shook his head no and tried to reassure him with a smile of his own. Draco hesitated for a minute before drawing out his wand, but even then he paused and continued to just look at Harry. It wasn't just a lusty-hunger, it was something else that Harry couldn't quite figure out.

Before he knew what was happening Draco's lips pressed slightly against his, a soft and gentle kiss. Completely shocked, before he was able to respond Draco was pulling back with an even sadder look in his eyes. Harry realized the blond must have taken his lack of response for a sign he didn't want to kiss him. Draco nodded sadly then whispered a spell while flicking his wand. Harry's wrists were released and Draco took a step back. When Harry reached out to him a painful lurch in his stomach resulted from the way the Slytherin flinched away.

Sighing, he did up his pants with shaky hands before continuing his approach. He said softly, "that was amazing." A pause. "May I..." He gestured to Draco's obviously interested cock.

Draco gaped and Harry took the opportunity to rush forward and wrap his arms around his shoulders before pressing his opened mouth against Draco's and plummeting his tongue inside. It was everything he had ever dreamed a kiss should be, soft and wonderful. Draco took a split second to respond before he was clinging desperately to Harry, returning the kiss forcefully, his tongue sliding against Harry's with a salty, bitter taste he suddenly realized was him. It was strangely arousing and the kiss became even more desperate with his hands wandering around Draco's body, exploring possessively. One hand ended up on Draco's firm arse, the other at the nape of his neck combing through golden strands as soft as down feathers.

Draco started to rut against him with soft little moans into his mouth, digging his erection into Harry's thigh. Before Harry could reach down and return the favor, Draco's body stiffened and the moans in Harry's mouth intensified. When they finally pulled back, Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder and said breathlessly, "I thought you'd never want me. I didn't even know you were gay."

It was finally Harry's turn to let out a small chuckle. "I was mostly in denial about it. But I think I just found a reason to quit that. A very sexy reason."

The blond's hands moved from their clutching of his shoulders down to his waist and squeezed Harry close. "Yeah?"

"Mmm. Definitely. So what are you doing after graduation?" Harry kissed his temple and could feel Draco smiling into his neck.

It looked like he had something to look forward to post Hogwarts after all.

-Fin


End file.
